


Черная Лилия

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Multi, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: Директор Мов рассказывает сказку о Черной Лилии и замечает, наконец,  очевидные вещи





	

_Прощай – но я мечтаю, как мы бросимся друг к другу,_  
И ты расцветешь, как цветок, дождавшийся солнечного утра  
Прощай – и не грусти, мой одинокий цветок,  
В этом мире ты для меня прекраснее всех! 

_Taemin - さよならひとり_

 

\- Тогда не будем терять время! - Мов толкнула стеклянную дверь из кафетерия. Гроссуляр коротко кивнул и шагнул за ней следом. Прогулочным шагом они дошли до здания Штаба и больше не обронили ни слова о текущих делах. Теплый ветер трепал флаги на высоких флагштоках. Смеялись дети в парке. Гудели машины. Мимо текла толпа. 

У входа в Штаб стоял фургон цветочного магазина. Курьер вместе с дежурным охранником Штаба пытались разобраться в путевом листе. В ногах стояла большая корзина с огромными черными лилиями. Мов мазнула по букету взглядом, хотела напомнить об общем собрании, но вдруг поняла, что Гроссуляр больше не шел с ней рядом. Она сбилась с шага, а он молча прошел в здание Штаба.

\- В этом сезоне пользуются большой популярностью, - произнес курьер. Он обратился к Мов, которая поймала себя на том, что стояла на месте и смотрела на букет.

\- Когда Фуравау отделились, цены на лилии стали заоблачными. Теперь это очень роскошный подарок, - продолжил курьер, он снова обратился к дежурному охраннику.

\- Позвольте, - Мов взяла из рук дежурного охранника планшет с путевыми листами и заглянула в список, чтобы узнать, кому предназначался букет. С форменного рукава на нее смотрела птица АККА и цифра тринадцать - пожелание Гроссуляра. Ожидание Гроссуляра. 

Мов обернулась. Из здания выходили сотрудники и отдавали честь руководящему составу. Конечно, самого Гроссуляра уже не было в холле Штаба. Он поднялся к себе на этаж.

\- Все в порядке, мэм? - спросил дежурный охранник. 

\- Конечно, - ответила Мов. Все было в полном порядке.

А ночью Мов приснился Гроссуляр. Они стояли в сквере перед Штабом под широкой тенью кленов. Гроссуляр смотрел на нее, а она - на него. Обычно твердая прямая линия его рта смягчилась в улыбке - так, самые кончики вздернулись вверх. Ей казалось, что на его губах замирали какие-то слова. Мов так ждала этих слов.

\- Он мой, - зашелестел ветер знакомыми интонациями. Гроссуляр нахмурился. Лицо его дрогнуло, а между бровей легла болезненная складка.

\- Он мой, - повторил голос. Гроссуляр прикрыл глаза. Мов бросилась к нему, но напоролась на невидимую стену. Перед Гроссуляром возник белый ифрит Лилиум. Он смотрел на Мов сквозь прикрытые веки - чуть лениво и мягко, улыбался сладко, приторно сладко, что становилось мерзко и жгло глаза. Но вдруг его лицо исказила гримаса, черты лица опасно заострились. Лилиум разинул рот - бездонную черную пасть, будто гадюка - опасная, смертоносная. 

\- Он мой, он мой, он мой, - ядом в уши текло шипение. Мов падала в бездну, тянулась рукой, чтобы ухватиться за Гроссуляра, а он отвернулся. Смуглыми пальцами Лилиум любовно гладил его длинные белые волосы. Мов пыталась вдохнуть, но не могла. Легкие резало, занозило сердце чужими словами:

\- Он мой.

А затем изящная гадюка выпустила клыки и бросилась вперед.

Мов проснулась от собственного крика. Она подскочила на постели и какое-то время слепо смотрела в блики уличных фонарей на стене спальни. Всего лишь сон, а Мов взмокла. Ночная шелковая сорочка неприятно липла к спине. Всего лишь сон, - повторяла Мов. Страшный сон. Удушливый ком встал поперек горла.

Она включила на кухне свет, налила в стакан воды и посмотрела мимо своего отражения в оконном стекле. Жуткая гримаса на лице Лилиума вставала перед глазами, стоило только прикрыть веки. В ушах эхом пульсировали его слова. Мов казалось - она упускала из виду что-то очевидное.

До полудня следующего дня Мов читала аналитические справки от подразделений, а когда в полдень за ней не зашел Гроссуляр, чтобы вместе отправиться в кафетерий выпить по чашке чаю, она сама пошла к нему.  
Перед дверью в кабинет Гроссуляра Мов снова зацепилась взглядом за птицу АККА и цифру тринадцать - хотела постучать и открыть дверь, но замерла. Вот оно очевидное!

Они могли отправить Лилиума прямо со сцены под трибунал. Они могли вменить обвинение в государственной измене - ему и его братьям - и смертный приговор. Они могли оставить Фуравау в составе королевства Дова. Они вместе могли все, но Гроссуляр отпустил Лилиума, как отпустил Отус Джин свою любовь к ней, Мов, в том темном зале ресторана. Отус Джин перестал ждать взаимности и стал жить своей обычной жизнью. Гроссуляр отпустил Лилиума, продолжал жить обычной жизнью и ждал его обратно так очевидно, что никто не замечал, чего же на самом деле он ждет. 

Озарение вдруг стало страшным приговором. В миг истончилось, иссушилось ощущение счастья, что Мов хранила все эти дни в сердце. Она с трудом заставила себя вдохнуть и пошевелиться - рукой надавила на дверную ручку и вошла, но прежде постучаться - забыла.

Гроссуляра в кабинете не оказалось, но в его кресле сидела девочка. Обычная девочка с недовольным выражением лица - явно дочь кого-то из сотрудников, возможно, подчиненного Гроссуляра. Мов хотела спросить: кто она, что она здесь делает, но произнесла совсем другое:

\- Почему ты здесь прячешься?

\- Потому что не хочу, чтобы меня нашли, - ответила хмурая девочка и надулась еще больше.

\- Но если ты будешь прятаться здесь, то твои родители станут горевать.

\- А ты знаешь сказки? - кресло для девочки было великовато. Она принялась с раздражением болтать ногами в воздухе.

\- О! Я знаю много сказок о чем угодно, - поделилась Мов и оглянулась вокруг. Казенная обстановка кабинета ничем не выдавала, куда ушел Гроссуляр и надолго ли. Только из-за раскрытой двери выглядывала черная лилия - одна из многих. Роскошный букет, даже более роскошный, чем букет, который доставляли в Штаб вчера, стоял на столике так, чтобы его не разглядел никто сразу. Мов замялась, но заставила себя снова посмотреть на девочку. - О чем ты хочешь сказку?

\- О птицах!

\- Дай подумать, - Мов села в кресло для посетителей. - О птицах.

\- Только не о птице АККе, - скривила личико девчонка.

\- Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе о других птицах.

\- Правда-правда? - детские глаза загорелись.

\- Правда, - кивнула Мов, поправила лацкан пиджака и начала. - В одном королевстве правил мудрый Король Свиристель.

\- Королевство, как Дова? - уточнила девочка. Она с комфортом разместилась в кресле Гроссуляра, и Мов подавила смешок.

\- Да, как Дова. Только волшебное королевство. И Король Свиристель тоже был волшебным.

\- Он был птицей?

\- Может быть, птицей, может быть, человеком. 

\- Тогда пусть он будет птице-человеком.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Мов. - Итак, в руках Короля Свиристеля были всевозможные богатства. До самых границ королевство процветало в благополучии. По глотку каждый день он пил радость дней, а вместе с ним и его наследники и слуги. А наследников у Короля Свиристеля было сразу трое - принц Коростель, Королёк и Овсянка. Королевский дворец был наряден, просторен и затейлив - с переходами, балконами и галереями, солнечными павильонами и террасами, а еще огромной оранжереей. 

И однажды в оранжерее, в самом дальнем ее уголке расцвела Черная Лилия. Заметили ее не сразу. Несколько дней садовники сновали мимо, будто обычно дело - зацвела Черная Лилия в королевской оранжерее. До этого в оранжерее цвели только белые, желтые и красные. Тотчас тайный советник Короля - Хохлатая синица - доложил самому Королю Свиристелю. Удостоил посещением оранжерею Король Свиристель, а с ним пришли приближенные вельможи и даже рыцари - стояли, разглядывали Черную Лилию, а она будто стыдливо пряталась за другими цветами от толпы. Коростель только рукой махнул - ничем Черная Лилия не отличалась от обычных, да и цвет ее показался слишком мрачным среди буйства красок других цветов. Овсянка и вовсе не дошла до места - застряла возле развеселых махровых маргариток. Королёк выглядывал из-за высоких плеч приближенных Короля Свиристеля- толком и не разглядишь - но больше отвлекался на манящий шепот, что, казалось, лился сам в уши, будто звал его кто по имени. Королёк завертелся и заметил, что теперь смотрели не на дивную Черную Лилию, а на него самого, пять рыцарей Короля Свиристеля - Орлан, Клёст, Дрозд, Дятел и Сойка. Смутился Королёк. А Король Свиристель тем временем двинулся уже к выходу. 

Черную Лилию оставили на месте - в пору цветения решили не переносить к остальным лилиям, а дождаться, когда опадут лепестки, и перенести саму луковицу на нужную клумбу. Каждый день к Черной Лилии приходили Клёст, Дрозд и Дятел. Именно им Король Свиристель поручил следить за цветением и охранять от охочих до красоты. Королёк тоже приходил - иногда с рыцарями, иногда один. И Орлан навещал Черную Лилию, только в тайне, глубокой ночью. Вот с ним Черная Лилия и говорила - льнула лепестками темными к пальцам, обволакивала слух шепотом-песней.

\- А Сойка? Сойке не пела Черная Лилия? 

\- Сойке Черная Лилия тоже не пела и к рукам не льнула, - вздохнула Мов. - А в один из дней Король Свиристель занемог - силы его падали. В самом дворце началась суматоха, да еще население королевства поразила страшная болезнь-тоска. Вот тогда Чёрная Лилия стала петь еще слаще и не только Орлану - обернулась человеком и заговорила. Клёсту, Дрозду и Дятлу сказала, что знает, как помочь спасти королевство от болезни-тоски. Всего-то нужно отправить Королька к его, Черной Лилии, братьям. Братья Лилии - тоже волшебники, и они смогут излечить и королевство, и Короля Свиристеля. 

Корольку Черная Лилия тоже явился человеком. Рассказал, что видел с братьями своими однажды в волшебном зеркале, что будущее предсказывает, как надвигается на королевство беда - накроет всех от солнца будто крыльями белоголового орлана, поэтому он, Чёрная Лилия, здесь - защитить. Нужно Корольку - больше никто не сможет - через все королевство ехать к его братьям Лилиям за помощью, только следует поторопиться. Может так и случится, что Орлан разгадает его личность и расправится с ним, а еще с королевской семьей - с Королем Свиристелем, принцем Коростелем и Овсянкой. Братья помогут изобличить Орлана и вернут процветание в стены дворца и границы королевства. Черная Лилия поторапливал Королька и заверял, что постарается удержать Орлана от воплощения гнусных намерений, только бы тот не был скор на расправу. Предупредил также, что Орлан вслед отправит своего приспешника. Королёк только кивнул и отправился в путь.

Последним к Черной Лилии пришел Орлан. Если остальных Черная Лилия убаюкивал обещаниями и тревожил страшным будущим, то Орлану затуманил и очи, и разум. Одурманил колдовскими чарами, обвил будто ядовитый плющ и отравил волю в самом сердце. Только на Черную Лилию и смотрел Орлан, только его и слушал. Ему Черная Лилия тоже рассказал про зеркало, что видит будущее, про вынужденное путешествие Королька за помощью к его братьям Лилиям, об угрозе со стороны принца Коростеля. Ищет принц Коростель волшебника, который хочет ему помешать, поэтому Черная Лилия и просит Орлана защитить - спрятать в своем замке, пока не вернется Королёк во дворец с братьями Лилиями. 

\- У нас все получится, - пообещал Черная Лилия. - Тебе всего лишь нужно делать, как я скажу.

Забрал Орлан Черную Лилию в свой замок, но сначала отправил за Корольком помощника своего Ворона, чтобы приглядывал за наследником и берег от бед больших и маленьких, какие могли случится в неблизком пути. Только не знал Орлан, что как только окажется в замке, то превратиться в узника, из силы сердечной жилы которого Черная Лилии сплетет себе волшебную золотую корону.

Не скоро Королёк достиг края королевства, где жили братья Черной Лилии. Обнаружил он и Ворона, но не врагом ему оказался Ворон, а верным другом. Обрадовались ему братья Черной Лилии, начали спрашивать про младшего брата, а потом заторопились во дворец, как получили из рук Королька лепестки цветочные, которые ему велел собирать по пути к его братьям волшебник.

Как оказались в королевском дворце, то попросили Королька отвести их сначала к брату, только Черной Лилии не оказалось в оранжерее. Клёст, Дрозд и Дятел ответили, что кто-то унес Черную Лилию, но кто - они не знали, сами искали. Знал Королёк, кто унес Черную Лилию. Бросился Королёк в замок Орлана за волшебником. 

Черную Лилию он нашел сразу, а вот Орлан не встретился ему на пути.

\- Орлан спрятался, - так сказал Черная Лилия Корольку - В любом случае нам нужно поспешить во дворец.

\- Конечно, - ответил Королёк и вдруг передал Черную Лилию в руки Клёста, Дрозда и Дятла. Они ушли почти сразу. И тут Королёк заметил, что с ним остался рыцарь Сойка. Поделился Королёк своими соображениями, что Орлан не враг, а союзник. Вместе с Сойкой принялись обыскивать замок в поисках Орлана и нашли его прикованного цепями к стене в подземелье. Не ожидали Королёк и Сойка, что как только освободят его, так сразу встанет на крыло. Ничего он не сказал о жестоком обмане Черной Лилии.

\- Нужно торопиться, - только и произнес Орлан. - Иначе Черная Лилия и братья захватят все королевство.

Но они опоздали. Когда втроем приблизились к высокому дворцу, то не узнали двор. Все вельможи придворные и слуги превратились в цветы. В цветы превратились и Король Свиристель, и принц Коростель, и даже Овсянка. Цветы кружились вихрем в танце, опадали их лепестки.

\- Надо что-то делать, - воскликнула Сойка.

\- Я знаю, что нужно делать, - ответил Орлан. - Для начала нужно найти Черную Лилию.

\- Их здесь несколько, - заметил Королёк. И действительно - в зале одновременно кружили несколько Черных Лилий.

\- Я знаю, кто из этих Черных Лилий настоящий, - произнес Орлан. Он какое-то время следил с высоты птичьего полета за безумным танцем цветов. Цветы на самом деле трепетали от страха, больше метались в разные стороны в панике, чем веселились. Две Черных Лилии танцевали легко и свободно. И только одна торжествовала, будто власть вознесла ее на вершину могущества. Орлан спикировал, подхватил Черную Лилию и забрал с собой высоко в небо. От неожиданности с Черной Лилии свалилась его маленькая золотая корона. Корона упала, звякнула о мраморный пол. Цветы снова стали собою - обычными вельможами и слугами, даже братья Лилии вернули привычный облик. Только они заметили маленькую корону, то сразу поняли, что их младшего брата лишили волшебных чар над королевским дворцом. Тотчас они поспешили сбежать тайными лазами обратно к себе, на край Королевства.

Тем временем на площадь перед дворцом опустился с небес Орлан. 

\- А где же Черная Лилия? - спросили Клёст, Дрозд и Дятел.

\- Отпустил, - признался Орлан. - На все четыре стороны из королевства. Больше ни он, ни его братья не причинят королевской семье зла.

\- Горе нам горе, - заклекотали Клёст, Дрозд и Дятел. - Не разглядели мы зла. Как мы покажемся на глаза Королю Свиристелю. Разойдемся же мы по домам. Какой от нас теперь прок?

\- Я тоже не разглядел, - с горечью в голосе признался Орлан. - Но мы еще послужим нашему Королю Свиристелю.

Он поднял маленькую корону Черной Лилии и протянул ее Корольку, но тот лишь помотал головой и отказался. Отказалась и Сойка принять символ победы над злом.

\- Выброси ее, - сказал рыцарь Сойка.

\- Не могу, - ответил Орлан и оставил маленькую корону. Спрятал во внутренний карман своего мундира и взметнулся обратно ввысь, куда обычной птице было ни взлететь, ни взобраться. 

С тех самых пор Король Свиристель пошел на поправку, а королевство снова начало процветать.

\- Но Черная Лилия может вернуться за своей короной!

\- Может, - согласилась Мов. - Но корона лишилась своих волшебных свойств.

\- Ничего не лишилась! - воскликнула девочка. - Она же из сердца Орлана, а Орлан живой и здоровый!

\- Но если Черная Лилия вернется, то в королевстве снова быть беде.

\- Черная Лилия же вернется не за королевством, а за короной, - не соглашалась девчонка. - Королевств много, а такая корона одна!

\- Что вы здесь делаете… директор Мов, - Мов обернулась на голос и увидела Гроссуляра в дверном проеме кабинета. В руке держал ключи и был явно удивлен, что замок оказался открытым.

\- Было открыто и я вошла, - растерялась Мов. Девочка перестала болтать ногами и уставилась на хмурого Гроссуляра. 

\- Я хотела предложить выпить по чашке чая, - продолжила Мов. Гроссуляр спрятал ключи в карман и внимательным взглядом окинул свой кабинет. Она не хотела, чтобы он сразу заметил цветы. Она не хотела присутствовать при этом вовсе, но Гроссуляр увидел букет. Все с таким же серьезным выражением лица прикрыл дверь и подошел ближе к цветам. Из роскошных распустившихся бутонов - едва прошелся по ним кончиков пальцев, будто случайно, будто привиделось Мов - Гроссуляр выудил записку.

Он стоял спиной к Мов, но Мов отчеливо ощутила в один миг границу - такую же невидимую, но осязаемую стену, как в ее кошмаре - между Гроссуляром и всем остальным миром, а между Гроссуляром и собой - целую пропасть. Она поняла, от кого были эти цветы, и это знание ощущалось горькой слюной в пересохшем горле, хотя Гроссуляр не выдавал его ни лишним жестом, ни взглядом на белый прямоугольник картона.

\- Думаю, нам стоит найти твоих родителей, - Мов обошла письменный стол и протянула руку девчонке. Ей нужно было поскорее покинуть кабинет под любым предлогом. В голове как оглушающий выстрел снова зазвучал голос Черной Лилии: “Он мой”.


End file.
